And then there was two
by o0Bluewolf0o
Summary: When Ben and Tiffany finally take on the crumbling world on their own, they're met with the hardships such as hunger, hostility of the remaining survivors and the living dead...Full story, BenXOc. Rated Teen for later chapters C:


**Hey bros! :D Bluewolf here, sorry for the great delay ^^; we had gotten hit with Hurricane sandy and I've been without power for about a week; giving me nothing to do but write! C This is the first chapter of the new book I'll be working on, " And** **Then there was two."**

I'm sorry if Ben kinda seems out of character; I had to in order to make the idea work DX I wrote this entire chapter on my ipod..

Enjoy the Tiffen/Benany/ Or just Tiffany and Ben ness in this!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****

The cool morning breeze pressed up against my face, causing me to jump slightly and muse a yawn; It had been one night since me and Ben had departed from the group; Leaving them to get on their little boat after we had helped Lee rescue Clementine. At first I was skeptical about leaving, thinking about how we could end up dying anyway; all alone, hutted up against one another…just awaiting our fate like cattle in a slaughterhouse.

Then I thought about all the possibilities if we were to go; where in the hell would that little piece of old motor boat get us, To some non-existing island out in the west? Or did Kenny really believe it could make it all away around the world? What about Lee and Clem? Poor Lee had been Bitten, me and Ben had left before we could see a change in behavior or general health. If Lee was really bitten, Clem would have no one; well she would have Christia and Omid…and I'm pretty sure Kenny would take care of her. I couldn't stay mad at Kenny, even if he was harsh to Ben…

The hardships of this crumbling world and the loss of his family really took a toll on him; the once family man was now just an average soul, trying his best to keep himself alive…Thinking about it made me teary eyed and I swiped the salty drop from my cheek bone before gazing to the gentleman at my side; Oh Ben. I remember when I first asked you if you wanted to come with me and fend for ourselves.

_"I thought the plan was only if Kenny left me behind…I didn't think you were crazy enough to actually consist er just…leaving.."_

I smiled lightly to myself and looked forward, trying to remain focused on the road ahead. Even though you saw me as a 'woman going out of her mind' you still agreed on it after a night of sleeping on it, and then how Kenny exclaimed "_If a mass of the dead come runnin' towards ya, you'd best run, because your so called 'knight in shining armor' is a coward! He'll high tail it out of there and leave you for the walkers!_" Ben messed up that one time, and Clem almost paid for it; I don't think he'd do it again…

"W-Where...Where will we go?" I blinked as the gentle voice of the young man broke the crisp morning air, his cranium turned to look over at me, eyes narrowed in slits in effort to keep the sun from burning his cornea. I pondered briefly, biting my lip and grasping my chin , and then…I replied as lightly as I could for I was just as clueless as he was…

"Where ever god decides, Ben.." And grabbed his larger hand within my own; giving it a tender squeeze. His fingers soon returned the gesture with one tight hold before he gave my response a silent nod. Then, without another word, we began our journey into the streets of the walking dead…

Ben's P.O.V

The sun's welcoming rays soon greeted us as we continued down the now empty roads, my hand wrapped warm with the small fingers of the pretty 15 year old girl that walked at my side. I hadn't noticed that her overall appearance was changing until I got a good look of her now; her once neat brown hair knotted and tied back in a ponytail; her light gray-blue pools that were glimmering the day I met her, were now glazed with wear and tear.

Her over all weight was dropping, the day I met her she was kinda a big girl; a big built frame, but not too over weight. She would complain about her size and how the doctors told her she was above her level on the charts. Joking constantly how this whole thing was good for her and that she didn't need to eat…Speaking of which, I rarely saw her accept food, and if she did…it went to Me, Clementine, or Duck. Now her once rounded face was boney and pale…Her body was using what she had…Yet…

She was holding on, more than I was. Hell, my faith in this world is gone…If it wasn't for her reassurance and presence I would've committed suicide a long time ago…or worse…Be on my own…alone…

"Ben, Up ahead there's a truck. It could have something useful…" Tiffany told me as she pulled away from my hand, advancing slowly to the rear of the vehicle with her weapon in hand. I exhaled, following her lead as she finally managed to reach the back of the trailer. She pressed her small hand held gun up against the already peaking doors; opening them and looking within. It was dark, almost impossible to look inside thanks to the blinding sun's light shimmering against the front end of the truck. Showing signs of uneasiness, the young woman withdrew herself from the doors and stood there before moving back over to the other door; trying to unlock it from its place on the truck.

That's when I quietly moved away, I had to find some kind of light source that would let us see more clearly of what was inside; it was obvious that there were boxed within, but who knows what could be waiting inside…? I bit my lip and silently moved over to the front of the car, my eyes squinted and my hand traveling up the side of the automobile and finally reaching for the handle. I grabbed it, giving it a gentle tug before letting it fly open. Flinching back, I blinked and looked though half closed eyes to look for a possible walker that could've been trapped in the seat belts, or lazing on the floor waiting for someone to mosey by.

Once I knew it was safe, I climbed in. Using my hands to dig inside the seats, the side pockets and the dash board…Nothing. Nothing but papers, mostly maps. Not even a paper with the inventory written down was found. I cursed lightly to myself and began to back away, unaware of were my rear was aiming for.

"Ben..?! Ben? You in there?"

"Yeah…I'm co-" My back end pressed up hard against the steering wheel, producing the horrid call of the horn and it echoed…echoed for what seemed to be forever, and alerting any patrolling dead that loomed in near by streets…

_Fuck…_

"Ben! What are you doing!? Get out of there!" The once quiet voice of the girl became horse, and violent, causing me to stumble out of the cockpit of the truck. Landing on my back side and making my head bounce slightly at the impact. I groaned, trying to get myself into a stand, but I wasn't fast enough, for Tiffany began to pull me by the legs to get me into the ally way that the truck was put at rest near.

That's when they came; the small horde slowly limped past us, all of them coming from the nooks and crannies of Savannah; like roaches when the lights come on. I sneered, crawling up into a ball against the brick wall, my heart thumping in my chest and rattling my rib cage; my arms, legs, and entire body stiffing…Tiffany on the other hand, was alert.

Her only gun's nose pointed out from the shadows, aimed at the skulls of the reanimated corpses, her eyes hard like winter ice, and her foot. Tapping the earth below her, like she was counting how long it was until they found our hiding place. Soon, they passed by, and I still remained up against the wall with my knees now to my chest.

Her foot stopped, and she closed her eyes as if she was trying to catch the air she lost because of the intense moment that had just occurred. We were used to having Lee, or Kenny to protect us…Now I was…relying on Tiffany? I was the man now, I…I needed to stop being a coward…After some time; she spoke "Ben." She began, turning to look at me with tired eyes" Please…Next time you plan on going somewhere, or doing something? Tell me…please…I was worried, and see what happened..?"

I sighed, looking down at my knees, I felt as if Kenny was here; barking at me and wanting me dead. The only difference was that it was the girl that trusted me, looked to me for a friend…and she was the girl I began to…have feelings for…

"I startled you, didn't I? I'm…I'm sorry Ben…"

I stood up quickly and gingerly grabbed her by her wrist, pulling her close. My opposite hand going up against her left cheek, my thumb care Lessing it softly. "Sorry..? Don't b-be sorry…I'm more sorry than you, I'm…I'm so sorry Kenny..I-I.." I had no time to correct myself for the tears began to roll down my face, pulling my hand away from her and breaking down. I loud sobs rolling off the walls of the ally way we were still in, Tiffany grabbed me; burying my head into the nape of her neck. I inhaled, feeding my nostrils with her sweet scent. It relaxed me enough to stop crying

"Shh..It's okay Ben, It's okay..You don't have to worry about him anymore…"

"But…I… the guilt…"

She hushed me with a single finger against my lips.

…,but the dead were still drawn to the noise I had produced from my previous episode. " We need to get out of here…" I muttered, pulling away with a forced side smile. She nodded, giving me one last quick hug before tugging me out of the crack of the two buildings and out into the open…

Eventually, Tiffany and I managed to reach the house that we were previously located, the slight of the building gave me some sort of comfort. The big atmosphere, the protected barriers that surrounded the building…and just the mere fact that Tiffany and I shared a…moment…on the roof…gave me hope.."Should we stay here? I mean…The walkers could've managed to get in when we weren't around. The house could be crawling with them…" I peaked over my shoulder blade to look back at her, her eyes now clouded with worry…she had a point, they could have gotten in…and I honestly didn't want to run into those things not now at least…

We…we won't know if we don't try, right?" I told her, moving towards the only entrance that was unlocked by clementine. I moved my hand towards the door, swung it open like I had done with the truck, and looked inside. My breath visible even in the dim lighting that was in the house; I stopped. My heart throbbing up near my Adam's apple, I couldn't go on.

Not without Tiffany, I needed to know she had my back…"Will…Will you help me..please?" I asked with a flick of my wrist in a invitation for her to join me. Not even a second later, I felt a presence, a soft tight grip on my shoulder. "I'm right here, Ben…I got you…okay?" I allowed myself to sigh in relief, my now tense hands releasing their hold on the axe I had taken out a while back.

We then ascended in, some of our old belongings still remained…It made me miss the times the group and Kenny were started to accept me; when I was trying to do good for everyone, even when I fucked up. Now I was nothing to them, and I started getting the feeling they were starting to turn against Tiffany, even when she wasn't there…

Then, I noticed something…

Blankets were littered around the living room, all of them neatly laid out…but…

"Well, look who we have here..?"

**I want to thank everyone that gave me reviews and favorites…I love you guys ;w;** **This is the first chapter of my new story~ I hope you guys enjoy!**


End file.
